Acima de tudo
by Evellyn Lira
Summary: Robin estava preocupado. A menos de um mês, alguns vilões eram derrotados antes mesmo de os Jovens Titãs chegarem. Era um mistério que Robin queria desvendar, mas no meio de tudo ele encontra alguém que o leva a outros mistérios.


**Capítulo 1 – Ironia**

Robin estava preocupado. A menos de um mês, alguns vilões eram derrotados antes mesmo de os Jovens Titans chegarem. Sempre havia testemunhas, e todas diziam a mesma coisa: "Eu não consegui ver o rosto da pessoa. O novo herói estava usando um longo manto com capuz, só era possível ver a boca!", "Era magro e baixinho com um manto escuro" e o principal comentário que mais era dito "Tinha um poder escuro, uma aura negra a sua volta". Todas as testemunhas diziam isso, mas de jeitos e maneiras diferentes. Mesmo assim, a mensagem era a mesma.

Robin pensava nisso enquanto passeava pelas ruas da cidade, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos quando ele tombou com alguém.

Os dois teriam caído se Robin não tivesse conseguido se equilibrar e segurar a garota pela cintura.

-Desculpe-me- Disse Robin. Ele a soltou e a observou melhor.

A garota era quase da mesma altura que ele, tinha pele pálida e olhos azuis escuros, misteriosos e frios, o cabelo era curto de um tom arroxeado e abraçava um livro bem velho e surrado com muita força, como se estivesse com medo de perdê-lo ou que ele virasse pó. Usava uma blusa preta, saia azul jeans e um all star de cano longo que parecia uma bota também da cor preta.

-Tome mais cuidado – Disse ela com um tom frio, mas para Robin sua voz parecia angelical.

Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais alguma coisa ela já havia saído dali correndo.

Então pessoas começaram a gritar, o som vinha do lugar de onde a garota tinha ido.

- Será que foi ela quem gritou?- Ele pensou.

Gritos de pessoas pedindo ajuda foram ouvidos e ele correu até lá enquanto pegava o seu comunicador para poder chamar os Titans. Chegando lá ele viu o Dr. Luz e então desistiu de chamar os seus amigos. Aquele vilão era uma piada, não precisaria de ajuda para acabar com ele. Mesmo assim foi correndo, queria acabar logo com aquilo.

Foi quando um círculo de fogo negro apareceu ao redor do Dr. Luz, uma bolha negra apareceu bem em frente e quando a bolha desapareceu, podia-se ver alguém usando um longo manto escuro com capuz. Então esse era o tal herói que os civis de Jump City tinham falado!

Dr. Luz disparou raios de luz [N/Thalia: Nãããããão me diga Lira! Ele devia jogar raios de ouro] [N/Lira: Eu ia querer estar por lá se isso acontecesse!] no herói anônimo que se protegeu usando um escudo negro. A cada tiro o tal herói era arrastado para traz, até que em um momento de distração deixou seu escudo frágil e aquela era uma ótima oportunidade que o Dr. Luz aproveitou dando um disparo mais potente que os anteriores, fazendo com que o herói anônimo fosse jogado para longe.

Dr. Luz foi andando calmamente até o herói novato se deliciando da situação. Foi só então que eu percebi que ele usava uma armadura nova, então, provavelmente, era mais potente que as antigas.

- Não chegue mais perto! – Disse uma voz melódica feminina, e foi só então que eu percebi que a voz vinha do herói que estava se levantando devagar.

- É uma mulher?!- Pensei incrédulo.

Dr. Luz estava rindo e eu achei melhor entrar em ação, mas meu corpo não me obedecia. Teria que esperar o momento certo.

- Oque foi? Será que tem medo da luz? – Perguntou o Dr. Luz de forma irônica.

- Nem mais um passo. Estou avisando! – Ela disse, mas Robin achou que ela parecia indefesa demais para tentar fazer ameaças ou avisos que, a seu ponto, não tinha nexo algum.

Logo, ela começou a se levantar sua longa capa parecia estar crescendo e de dentro dela saia tentáculos negros, os olhos dela estavam vermelhos e pareciam irradiar poder.

- Não! Não! – Gritava desesperado o Dr. Luz. Os tentáculos pegaram Dr. Luz e de sua armadura saíram poucos raios, como se tivesse entrado em curto-circuito – Minha roupa! Mas o que é isso? Pare você venceu, eu me rendo!- Dr. Luz berrava desesperado.

- Oque foi? Tem medo do escuro? – Perguntou a mulher, mas a voz dela estava diferente. Mas grave e forte e isso chegava a ser assustador.

- Eu me rendo! Eu me rendo! – Dr. Luz gritava e ele acabou completamente envolto ás sombra que existiam na capa daquela mulher.

Foi só então que eu consegui me mover!

- Não! Pare! – Eu corri até lá gritando os olhos dela voltaram ao normal e seu tamanho diminuiu. Dr. Luz apareceu com a armadura destruída, ele estava encolhido e seu olhar demonstrava seu medo e pânico. Dr. Luz estava tremendo.

Aquilo era estranho para mim, mas tive que ir reconfortar o vilão.

- Está tudo bem. Você vai ficar bem – Foi tudo que consegui dizer.

- Foi, não, muito escuro. Faça parar! Faça parar! – Dr. Luz dizia com a voz assustada.

Fui atrás da tal heroína que acabou traumatizando o vilão.

- Quem é você? Como fez isso? – Eu perguntei. Ela se virou para mim com os olhos vermelhos novamente. Ela estava com raiva, era o que me dizia seus olhos, como se dissesse que mataria o próximo que se aproximasse dela. Então ela foi para o beco, andando com passos pesados e agressivos, desaparecendo nas sombras.

**[Na Torre Titã]**

Após chegar a Torre Titan, Robin se enfurnou em seu quarto. Era obvio a todos que havia algo perturbando o líder deles. Se fosse algo importante, os Titans sabiam que Robin iria conta-los. E foi o que aconteceu depois do jantar. Contou tudo a eles, menos a parte de ter esbarrado naquela menina.

- Então, quer dizer que existe uma nova heroína na cidade? – Perguntou Mutano.

- Ou vilã. Pode estar tentando se livrar da concorrência para poder fazer o trabalho sujo sozinho. – Disse Ciborgue.

- Mas, e se nós conseguíssemos faze-la se juntar aos Titans? Ela deixaria de ser uma ameaça e... – Dizia Estelar

- Ou descobriria uma maneira de nos destruir de dentro para fora! – Disse Robin incerto. Ele acreditava na solução de Estelar, mas tinha que pensar nos riscos também.

Todos concordaram, mas, se aquela nova heroína estava ajudando-nos a lutar contra o crime, não precisavam se preocupar com ela...

**[Três semanas depois]**

Depois daquele dia, a nova heroína ficou desaparecida. Já haviam se passado três semanas e os Titans tiveram muito trabalho. Será que ela tinha entrado para a Liga Da Justiça? Ou simplesmente achou que se mostrasse o rosto novamente iriam prendê-la?

A mente de Robin estava cheia de perguntas. E ele não pensava apenas na nova heroína misteriosa. Também pensava naquela menina em que ele esbarrou. Robin queria vê-la novamente. Pegava-se pensando nela em vários momentos do dia, mas ela não parecia ser dali. Será que ela tinha ido para aquela cidade apenas para visitar alguém? Ou estava fazendo a mudança naquele dia? Bem... Talvez, talvez!

Aquele dia tinha sido cansativo, ele tinha perdido o Slade novamente. Como pode existir um vilão tão escorregadio?

Ele saiu do quarto e foi se encontrar com os seus amigos, afinal, era noite da pizza.

**[...]**

Os pedidos estavam sendo entregues de acordo com as senhas entregues. Apareciam números aleatórios para cada tipo de pizza e aquilo era incrível. Robin, realmente estava feliz por ter nascido naquela época.

A senha da pizza era **69**, e acho que foi esse o erro, pois, assim que ele viu o número **59** logo se apreçou para ir atrás da tão esperada pizza.

Já estava quase pegando a pizza quando alguém a leva do balcão.

- Ei! Essa pizza é minha! – Exclamei indignado.

Foi então que a pessoa que pegou a pizza se virou para mim. Cabelos negro-arroxeados, olhos azuis em um tom bem escuro e expressão bem séria.

Era **ela**! A garota na qual eu fiquei pensando durante todo esse tempo!


End file.
